Control
by Petite Poppy
Summary: DL, no spoilers, just a little overdue smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Thank you to** Laurzz** for reading this through and not laughing! Enjoy. x

* * *

"Lindsay Monroe, I'm warning you! Give me it back!" Danny threatened as he wrestled with the petite brunette on his sofa.

"No chance, I am not watching anymore! I don't see how you can enjoy the awfulness that is "Saw" with the job that we do!" Lindsay argued holding the remote above her head. Danny pulled back from her, steadied himself and lunged forward. Anticipating some kind of attack, Lindsay rolled to the edge of the couch and sat up as Danny made his move.

"Smooth Messer, real smooth!" Lindsay laughed as Danny cursed under his breath. She moved into his small kitchen to grab a cloth to clean up the beer he had knocked over in his struggle for the remote.

"You should know better than to mess with a man's TV!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she started to mop up the spillage, giving Danny an excellent view down her shirt.

"Ya know Montana, if you're gonna be on your knees, you ought to do something worthwhile."

Lindsay put down the cloth and looked up at him, unsure of whether or not he was joking. The way he was looking down at her though, she guessed not.

The only problem, however was meeting his eyes. Not out of embarrassment, hell no – he was sitting on the sofa with his legs spread and all she could focus on the bulge in his jeans between his thighs. Knowing that he wasn't even fully hard did not help matters at all.

Danny held his breath, praying to any god that was listening she didn't just storm out of his apartment or worse, laugh.

She bit her bottom lip and he held back a groan.

"You want something, Messer?" There, she asked him. _"Dear God do __**not**__ let this be a wind up!"_

All those years his momma had dragged him to church hadn't been a waste – he_ knew _there was a God.

"What do you think?" he smirked at her.

"No way, cowboy, answer the question. Is there something you want?" Lindsay looked up at him with wide, seemingly innocent eyes.

"Innocent, my ass" Danny muttered under his breath. He debated internally whether or not to go through with this, it would completely alter their relationship. _"Fuck it"_

"Yes as it happens. There is something I want. I want you here." He gestured between his legs. "Now."

Deciding he would probably get off on it, she crawled towards him rather than walk. His sharp intake of breath confirmed her theory.

Settling herself down, she ran her small hands up his muscular thighs fighting back a grin as she felt him tense up. Never breaking eye contact, she then lightly dragged her nails back down towards his knees.

"Okay cowboy, I'm here as requested. Now what?" She rolled her eyes at him. She was testing him, just to see who truly had the upper hand here.

He knew what her game was, trying to figure out who was boss. Although she was the one on her knees – he knew that she held a whole lot of power in her tiny hands. For the time being anyway.

"Lemme see, I got you on your knees in front of me and your mouth is open… Hmm what can I get you to do?" He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, wondering how far he could push her.

Keeping a steady gaze on her he unbuckled his belt and moved to undo the button and stopped. "Be a doll and finish undoing this will ya?"

Lindsay gaped at him for a second, then appreciating that she set herself up for it, moved to undo the button and pull down his fly. She was so tempted to reach in to his boxers and take his hardening length in her hand and have her wicked way with him but knew that wasn't her decision to make.

The words that came out of his mouth next sealed the fact that he was her master for the evening.

"Lose your shirt"

Hardly believing that Danny Messer was demanding she remove her top, she peeled the tight black tank from her body leaving her in her jeans and hot pink bra. Ok, so she hadn't actually planned on anything happening tonight but that didn't mean she shouldn't be prepared.

Deciding he wanted a little skin on skin contact, Danny whipped off his own beater and stood up. Lindsay helped his jeans slide to the floor, remaining on her knees. As he stepped out of them, he pulled her to her feet then sat back on the sofa bringing her down on top of him.

"Not that I'm complaining Montana, but why would you wear underwear like that if you didn't want me to see it? You have this all planned out?" She lowered her eyes to his chest avoiding his gaze. He wrapped his fingers through her curls and gently tugged her hair back so her eyes met his.

"Montana?"

"Who said I didn't want it to be seen?" she said softly "Then again, who said _you _were the one I wanted to see it?" She was playing with him but she figured his ego was off the chart tonight.

He knew she had no plans for anyone else to see her underwear. It was their routine; they had the night off, grabbed dinner with the guys available and then the two of them played pool at his until around 1. He'd then personally escort her to a cab and wait for her to call to say she was home.

This did nothing however to stop the images of Lindsay, in her underwear in the lap of a faceless man. Hands that didn't belong to him sliding up _his _Montana's waist and reaching around her back to… He shook his head and focused on the fact that she was in his lap and it was his hands around her waist.

"Just so you know, I didn't like to share as a child, still don't." As he spoke, he slid the straps of her bra off of her shoulders. "I had this thing, you know like in Toy Story? I used to write my name in permanent marker on my toys. Something tells me you wouldn't take too kindly to that." He unclipped her bra and slid the cups away from her breasts. "I do however, have an alternative. Don't really care how well you feel about it to be honest." Flashing her that famous Messer grin, he held her two hands behind her back with one of his and dipped his head to her chest and began to suck the smooth flesh.

Lindsay was torn between utter outrage and amusement. So she apparently belonged to Messer and clearly that meant no low cut tops for awhile. It was kinda sweet in a warped way and she did provoke him. However enough was enough and she cleared her throat.

"Daniel Messer, for the love of all that is holy will you please… Oh!" Her rant was cut off with him dipping his head further down her chest and taking her left nipple into his mouth.

She whimpered as he dragged his teeth very carefully over the highly sensitive tip and lapped his tongue over to contradict the seemingly rough gesture.

She arched her back, effectively pushing herself further into his mouth. "Danny, please" He pulled away and grinned up at her.

"Please what, Baby?" He decided to take pity on her, well to an extent, and let go of her arms. Steadying her with one hand he let the other trail up to her wet breast and started to massage it gently whilst his mouth turned its attention to her neglected right nipple.

She ran her fingers through his short, blond hair and tugged at it gently "Please don't stop."

* * *

Not sure whether to leave this as a one shot. R & R? Thanks, P x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** First of all, I'm sorry for the two updates that were obviously incorrect - I'm still trying to work my way around this site. **Laurzz**, I'd be lost without you!

Second, I cannot believe how well received this has been! I hope that this lives up to expectations.

Finally, I hope no one is expecting a plot, because, yeah.... Enjoy x

* * *

Danny grinned up at the woman in his arms. "Oh this is just the beginning, you know" He pulled her head down to meet his and watched as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. Trailing his lips lightly over hers he smirked as she gently breathed his name. Placing his mouth fully over hers, he slid his tongue into her and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. He increased the pressure as he massaged her breasts, feeling her squirm in his arms. Pulling away he pressed light kisses to her neck.

She ran her hand down his perfectly toned abs and meeting the waistband of his boxers trailed it back up the line of hair to his belly button. She was going in the wrong direction, she had to be told.

"Uh, Montana? You had it right the first time baby". He took her hand in his and slid it back down his stomach and slipped it under his boxers. "This is where I want your hand to be. "

Lindsay attempted to offer up a token protest – after all what kinda girl did he take her for? Completely disregarding the fact she was topless in his lap, on his sofa. Danny sensing some form of communication pressed his lips back to hers and dominating her easily, slid his tongue in until she was whimpering. He pulled back quickly as she began to match him.

"Baby, I wasn't asking. You **will** do as you're told."

Gripping his cock in her right hand she was shocked, and obviously pleased to find that she couldn't wrap her hand all the way around him. Danny seemed to find this fact amusing too if the size of the grin on his face was anything to go by. Sliding her hand up his shaft slowly, she rubbed her thumb over the head before making her way back down. Applying more pressure and a little speed on her second stroke, she looked at him and was slightly surprised to find him staring at her. Continuing to increase speed and pressure she decided it was time to get a little revenge for the hickey on her chest.

"You know Danny, I just want you to be aware that even though you're probably thinking you must be pretty big, I saw your eyes light up, you have to remember that I have ridiculously small hands."

_Ouch! Baby Girl's got game! _Danny was though, secretly amused by her attempts to wound his pride.

"That right? Well we all know how big your mouth is, so how 'bout you shift back onto your knees and we'll test your _little_ theory?"

This had to be it, the point were the game would be up and she would tell him where to go. Preparing to fight back the smirk that was sure to appear when she hit out with a killer line, his mouth went dry. Lindsay wasn't laughing. She wasn't pissed off, far from it. Her eyes were wide and had darkened to the colour of espresso. She shifted ever so slightly in his lap and it registered in his head that she was completely aroused by the exchange.

Lindsay on her part felt herself slicken up at the very words. She was hardly a virgin and had participated in a little mild role-play with her ex. However that was nothing compared to Danny Messer taking charge. At this point she didn't think there was anything she wouldn't do with this man. And she could think of a lot of things.

Sliding down to her knees, she made herself as comfortable as possible and started to tug at the waistband of his boxers. Danny raised his hips up and kept her steady gaze as she pulled the offending garment completely free from his legs.

He was mouthwatering. Literally, her mouth was watering at the very sight of him. And considering how big he was, and yes he was big, she decided that was probably a good thing.

Leaning forward, she imitated his teasing kisses earlier and brushed her mouth over the head of his cock. Danny groaned and shifted in his seat. She repeated the action several times until he growled her name as a warning.

Holding his shaft with both hands, she slid them up and down, twisting in opposite directions then placed her mouth directly over the swollen tip, breathing hotly on him.

Lindsay reached her tongue out and lapped at the glistening pre cum. She teased him a little more by running her tongue very lightly along random parts of his hot shaft.

She was however, soon fed up with teasing him, the way he was moaning her name and gently tugging on her curls made her want her own satisfaction more than ever. She was sure that once she had done what she was 'told' to do – a thrill went through her as she recalled his words – he would more than reciprocate.

Taking what she could of his cock into her mouth, she sucked and twirled her tongue over the swollen head. Desperate to learn his tells, she noticed that he clenched harder when she touched the ridge underneath his head with the tip of her tongue. Pulling back slightly, she grinned (as best she could) when he heard him protesting the loss of her hot mouth.

"Lindsay, seriously I cannot take it"

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her rapidly flick her tongue over the ridge of his cock. "Shit, Baby, I need you to, God!" he was struggling to form a coherent sentence when she looked up at him. "What do you need Danny? Tell me. How can I satisfy you?"

He didn't think he could get any harder, but holy shit, his cock was throbbing more than ever. The sight of her, hair wild, eyes huge and lips wet and open had him literally panting. "I need you to take my cock in your hot little mouth and suck until I come."

_Fucker can barely breathe and yet he's still demanding! Definitely my kind of man… _Lindsay obeyed immediately, bobbing her head up and down quickly to get him off as soon as possible. _Any longer and I will explode!_

Grasping with two hands what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she had his cock surrounded by a slick, wet heat. Judging by the shallowness of his breath, she could tell he was near. _What was is it that Lizzie Calvin said worked a treat? _Recalling her former friend's advice, Lindsay stopped bobbing her head up and down and focused on solely sucking the head again. Her hands were far from idle; placing her thumbs at the base of his shaft she applied as much pressure as she could without hurting him, on the underside of his cock and slid them up to meet her mouth.

Danny couldn't believe the sensations running through him, who would've thought that their standard movie night would've turned into something so fucking hot? _Remind me why it took so long for me to initiate this!_

The way he was gripping onto her head was almost painful but goddamn if it wasn't hot! Lindsay kept up the movement of her thumbs and sucked so hard her cheeks were impossibly hollowed.

"Linds. Gonna cum." As close as he was and he sure as hell didn't want her to stop, the gentleman in him wanted to give her some kind of warning. Thankfully the god given woman in front of him barely nodded her head and lightly scratched his scrotum, giving him the green light to let go.

Throwing his head back and gripping her head so hard he was worried later he'd hurt her, Danny shot his load into her mouth. Lindsay swallowed it all and continued to lick his cock, ensuring that she got every drop.

Once he had loosened his grip on her, Lindsay sat back on her heels and grinned up at him as she licked his lips. "Was that satisfactory for you, Sir?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

_She's trying to fucking kill me, the minx. _Danny leaned forward and wrapping his arms around her, effortlessly pulled her back on to his lap. Rubbing his thumbs across her aching nipples once more he tilted his head up and she met him halfway. The intensity of the kiss astounded Lindsay, the man took her breath away.

"Hold on" Danny said wrapping his arms round her waist.

"What?" Lindsay had no sooner asked when Danny started to shift on the sofa. Wrapping her legs around him she reached up for his neck as he leaned forward.

Danny grabbed the coffee table and pulled it as close to the couch as possible and sat back down again. He pushed Lindsay back against the coffee table and placed gentle kisses from her neck, over her now branded cleavage down to the band of her hipsters.

"How about I show you how satisfied I am?" He asked, reaching for the button on her jeans.

* * *

R & R? Thanks for reading P xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Seriously, thank you all for your reviews and those that have added me to alerts etc. It truly means a lot! Again, thanks to **Laurzz **for reading over. Hope you like it!

* * *

Lindsay lay back and looked at the ceiling and giggled.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Danny asked, unsure of whether or not he should be offended.

"Danny Messer unbuttoning my jeans? I'd never thought in a million years." She grinned down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Me? _Really_? Me?"

He hadn't realised that he was so tense until his shoulders fell back to where they should be. He smirked in relief.

"Baby, you sucked me off in the middle of my apartment, whilst topless may I add, and you are the one who can't believe it? Seriously?" _She thinks she's the lucky one? God this girl has no idea of the effect she has._

"You know I'm doing a lot more than unbuttoning your jeans, right?" He placed a kiss on her flat lower stomach and felt a shiver run through her. He groaned and ran his tongue up to her navel and back down. Unfastening her jeans, he looped his fingers through the front belt loops and tugged up. Catching on, Lindsay raised her hips, allowing him to edge the second skin style jeans down her toned legs and free her completely.

"Damn Montana, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Taking her knees in his hands he eased her firm thighs open. The sight of her squirming had him hardening once again, though he had just come minutes previously.

The sight of her hot pink panties damp with her juices had his head spinning.

Focusing on the task at hand, Danny nibbled his way up her right, inner thigh. Reaching her panties, he smirked as he heard her hold her breath. As though seeking revenge for her earlier teasing, he placed an open mouthed kiss to the satin covering her and nibbled his way back down her left thigh, before repeating the journey in the opposite direction.

"God, what the hell are you doing? Danny, please, I am begging you!" She was so turned on, it was almost painful. Did he not realise what effect he was having on her? _No, he does _she told herself _He's just getting revenge._

Running his hands up her thighs, he slid his thumb under her panties and pulled them slowly over to one side, leaving her exposed to his gaze.

"You begging is definitely something a guy could get used to Montana."

She registered he said something, what exactly it was, she had no idea. All she could focus on was the vibrations from his mouth being so close to her wet centre.

At the sensation, she raised her hips very slightly, closing the distance between his lips and her flesh. Using every ounce of strength he could muster, Danny gently kissed her and pulled away. _I will not ram my cock into her right now. I will not! _The look of outrage on her face was priceless.

"God Baby, I want nothing more than to slam into you right now. But help a guy out, I wanna know **exactly **where turns you on when I touch. Your neck, the amount of times I brushed your hair back for you? That shiver that runs through you, gets me every time. Like when I kissed you here." He trailed the hand not holding her panties to the side from one hip to the other. "I want to you to come. Hard. So I want your help." Removing her right hand from his head with his left, he moved it down towards her core. "Show me where."

"Danny, I can't…" She couldn't figure out exactly why she was disagreeing.

"I'm not asking you, Lindsay." _Oh that's why! Since when do I get off on someone telling me what to do? _Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lindsay moved her hand downward.

Danny's eyes were practically falling out of his head. She was actually the perfect woman. Stunning, smart, funny and ridiculously sexy. And now she was putting on her very own show just for him.

Deciding to ignore his presence, Lindsay focused on herself, slowly teasing through her dark curls. Relaxing, she stroked herself and brushed against his thumb, still holding her panties to the side. Feeling him shudder and hearing his breath become ragged soon brought her back to being aware of his nearness. She didn't think she had ever been so turned on in her life and decided to shed any remaining nerves she had and began to stroke her clit.

"Holy shit."

Danny's exclamation left her no doubt of his current state of mind. She only hoped he would soon take over – she was desperate to feel him inside her.

She grew bold and slid her middle finger into her tight, wet centre. She moved her thumb to a position where she could massage her clit while she thrust her finger in and out. Becoming more frustrated she added another finger and continued to work her clit. Feeling herself tighten around her own hand whilst Danny was watching had Lindsay teetering at the brink.

"God!" Her breathing was shallow, her heart was racing and she could feel her juices running down her hand.

"What! Why? Danny?" Her hand was no longer inside her. Looking down at him, Danny's blazing eyes meeting hers whilst he took her right hand in his left once more. He raised it slowly to his mouth and pulled her pinkie into his mouth and sucked from the bottom to the tip and moved on to the next, when he reached her middle finger, he let out a throaty moan and closed his eyes. Mesmerised by his actions, she thought she had never had such an erotic experience and he had yet to touch her himself!

"You taste so fucking good, Montana." Danny's voice cracked with his arousal. But Goddamn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Lindsay Monroe getting herself off for his benefit. _Well almost, I did interrupt._

"Danny, I was so close!" Lindsay was whimpering, she honestly didn't think she could take anymore. "Please."

"Baby, I asked you to show me and by god did you bring it. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging." Flashing that fucking grin at her, she tilted her head back and swallowed hard. He pulled back and slid her panties all the way down and settled back between her thighs breathing in her musky scent.

Gripping his head with both hands and moving it where she wanted she let out a moan.

"Damn right you won't, Cowboy!"

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? R & R please? P xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Apologies for the delay. It's been a hectic week. Thank you once again to my reviewers, I'm trying to respond to you all. Thanks again to **Laurzz** for the read through and general support this week.

I'm not sure how happy I am with this one but on with the show regardless. Enjoy x

* * *

He licked his lips as he took in her dripping centre. Nudging her clit with his nose, he darted his tongue out to tease her outer flesh. Lindsay shuddered and held on to his a little more firmly.

"Danny, just please. Don't mess with me." She wasn't above begging, hell no. She was too horny to care how she sounded.

She sounded horny. Hot and horny, truth be told. Danny figured he could probably draw it out a little longer, the very way she said "please" had him throbbing like nothing on Earth. The fingernails scraping behind his ears had him wondering though how long she'd last.

Easing her open with his thumbs, he ran his tongue along her slit. He took her whimpering as an invitation to continue. He repeated the action several times, applying a little more pressure with each firm stroke, avoiding her clit at all times. He couldn't get enough of her taste – he was the reason behind it. He was the one that made her so wet. He was the one that was making her beg. Lindsay Monroe, losing control and it was all for him. _I really ought to get this stupid grin off of my face and finish what I started!_

_I bet he's got that fucking grin on his face! _Lindsay arched her hips up to draw attention back to herself before she took matters into her own hands. Again.

Imitating her actions from earlier, Danny slid his middle finger inside her and swallowed awkwardly as she automatically tightened around him. Thrusting gently, he flicked his tongue over her clit drawing a muffled groan from the naked woman beneath him.

Slipping his index finger inside her too, he increased the pressure on her clit. He could barely imagine how she would feel pulsing around his cock. She was so tight; he was worried he may hurt her. Or come far too quickly.

Concerned as to why her moans were muffled, Danny sat up properly whilst continuing to thrust his fingers into her. There she was, sprawled across his coffee table with her right arm across her mouth.

Danny frowned and pulled it away from her mouth. She looked at him confused, whilst her body writhed in accordance to his ministrations.

"Baby Girl, I wanna hear you. There's no one here but you and me. And we already established you are mine." He paused to massage her clit in circular motions with his free hand. "And since you're mine, you need to do what I say. I say that you lay back, enjoy and let me know, clearly, that you are in fact enjoying yourself."

As if to make his point obvious, he thrust faster into her whilst looking into her eyes. She kept eye contact with him; she had no idea why, but it made the whole experience even hotter. It was amazing the difference this one evening was making to her confidence, sexually.

She had started off feeling a little self-conscious of him watching her please herself to now fully getting off on him being her audience. _It's the voice, he could ask pretty much anything and I would do it. Not something to be proud of though, is it? Then again, Danny Messer is thrusting his fingers into my pussy – must be doing something right._

Leaning over, Danny whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now? The way you're clenching my fingers is driving me wild." He could feel her begin to spasm and knew she was on the brink. "I want to feel you around my cock. Screaming my name like it's the only word you know."

"God, Danny – I'm so close." She closed her eyes and thrust her head back, exposing her slender neck. He nipped the smooth skin on display with his teeth and made his way back down her body.

Removing his left thumb from her clit, he smirked as she complained for all of two seconds of the loss. The complaint was soon replaced by a scream as he took her clit fully into his mouth. Drawing it between his teeth, he teased the bud the same way he had with her nipple earlier. Using his now free left hand, he hitched her right leg over his shoulder, allowing him better access to her wet centre.

The scream literally sent a shiver from his head to his toes. _She's mine, all mine. Time to finish this_. He sucked hard on her clit as he manipulated his fingers inside her to curl up and find her sensitive spot. Stroking her inner wall, he knew he'd found her g-spot as she bucked up involuntary against him. Working his fingers furiously inside her, he kept up the rhythm until she came screaming his name.

The hand working inside her was soon dripping with a fresh wave of her juices. Danny waited until her pussy stopped clenching around his fingers before removing his hand. Once again, he watched her as he sucked the juices off of his hand, one finger at a time.

"Danny, that was… Wow!" Lindsay panted, her turn to struggle to form a simple sentence.

Lifting her up back onto his lap, he pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Tasting herself on his lips, Lindsay groaned and writhed in his lap. Feeling her warm, wet centre so close to his cock had Danny gritting his teeth to take things slowly.

"Ya like that, Montana? How 'bout we take this show to the bedroom?"

Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, Lindsay grinned at him excitedly as he started walking.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" _Seriously, where did this filth come from?_

"That all depends, you gonna be a good girl?" She had surprised him so far tonight, he was interested to hear her response to his teasing.

"Now Cowboy, where's the fun in that?"

_Boom! _Laughing, Danny kicked the bedroom door closed behind him.

"I'll get the cuffs."

* * *

**Let me know what you think? P xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **So my little fic has come to an end, thank you for sticking with me and all your support. Once more, much love to** Laurzz**, I probably wouldn't have dared to submit this without her.

I own nothing. Enjoy. P xx

* * *

Dropping Lindsay on the bed, Danny stood back and admired as she stretched out over the duvet.

"See something you like, Cowboy?" Lindsay drawled at him.

"More than like Montana, remind me why I took so long to get you naked?" He watched as she pushed herself up on the bed into a seated position facing him.

"No idea, did you ever think of asking like other guys?"

She had no clue that those words would provoke such as a response as they did.

"Oh yeah? Did you tell these jerks where to go? Who are they? Do I know them?"

Danny paced back and forth whilst trying to figure out who dared have the audacity to see _his _Montana naked. Sure this was the first time they'd progressed further than a kiss but he had called dibs. Rules were rules!

"Danny, are you talking to yourself? Cause I gotta say that's a little worrying. Especially since I am naked on your bed and you have just questioned why you haven't gotten me like this before. In answer to your question however – they were drunk, just some pathetic attempt at a pick up line. I was making my way back from the bar and it was quite easily the most amusing thing I ever seen. Flack didn't let him live it down for weeks!" She giggled at the memory of the new cop's embarrassment for weeks after.

"Wait, Flack knew? Where the hell was I?" His mind was racing through the names of the new guys at the precinct.

"You were shouting at me to 'get my short ass back over with the drinks' before you came and got me. I think you lost the opportunity of getting some too."

Danny knew which night she was referring to, Adam's birthday, some blonde had made their way over to the team's table. However, Montana was in a skirt. A ridiculously short skirt that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. And she was playing pool. Come on, no one was getting a look in that night.

"Montana, you were in a skirt. A _skirt! _ That Barbie wasn't getting a look in, ever. Wait, didn't you fall out with Flack that night?" Flashbacks had him remembering a pissed off look on her face.

"You should have heard what he said!" She exclaimed, then looking at face figured she should have him calm down. "He told this guy 'Dude, don't go messing with Messer's property' I mean, Messer's property? Really? Like I belong to you?"

The grin looked like it was gonna split his face. "Least he knows your place Baby, even if you don't!"

"You cannot be serious? You think that I belong to you? I mean, yeah you bit me and dear god you make me, wow! But that was all tonight!" Lindsay was no longer focusing on the perfect specimen of a man in front of her, just his fucking ego and 'ownership'. Not good enough.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I've been in New York two whole years and you think you have some sort of claim on me, just now? Dibs? Seriously – I thought we outgrew that when we were 16. Clearly not!"

Anything else she had to say was no longer important, the fact that she had gotten so indignant over his alleged ownership had him amused beyond belief. Yes she was on his bed. Yes he had left his mark (and then some). Yes it was his name she was crying out and yes, truth be told, the night she knocked back said new cop, all she could focus on was him in his jeans and navy blue converse. All the while, guy style, she was thinking how much better they'd look in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He cut her off with a searing kiss.

"If you have any idea what's good for you, Monroe, you'll shut the fuck up. Right now."

The look killed him – half outrage, half arousal. Biting her lower lip, she looked at him in awe.

"Yeah, how about I don't cowboy?" She had no idea where it would lead, but dear God, she so wanted to find out. "What the hell are _you _gonna do?"

"I will need to make you. God knows, I don't wanna Montana, but really – don't push me!" His mind was working overtime, thinking of suitable 'punishments' to put his petite brunette through.

She pushed herself up off of the bed. Face centimetres from him, she decided to push him to breaking point.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Seriously – you're wasting my time and yours. I cannot get over how much you want me to be yours. Really – grow a pair. The past two years, it's been ridiculous flirting on and off! I'm gonna ask you once. And dear God, I do mean once! Do you, Danny Messer, want to fuck me to the point where I can't walk?"

She knew the words would have an effect. Hell she knew they'd have an instant reaction regardless of the situation. The fact he was naked in front of her? Let's test that theory. Being confident was one thing – having actual clarification? Boom! To coin a popular phrase….

Danny couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't saying anything anywhere near offensive but he figured the little one should be familiar with her place. He intended on keeping there for awhile.

He collapsed on the bed, gave her an exasperated look and pulled her over his knee.

"Seriously Baby, shut the hell up." Lifting his hand, he brought it down smartly across her toned ass. The hiss that escaped her and the way she arched back towards him had him convinced he was onto a winner.

"Danny, what?" She was so shocked she could hardly speak. She was completely dripping but wow – did he actually just spank her? Hardly thinking about her actions, she squirmed in his lap, silently demanding some kind of gratification.

She was rewarded with another sharp smack causing her to let out a strangled cry.

"Tell me you did not spank me?" _Thwack. _"No really, Danny, what the hell?"

Her juices were flowing freely down his thighs, she was writhing against him for some release but he wanted to be sure that this was how she truly wanted him.

"Do you want me to stop? Yes or no?" _Dear God, please. I need this, I need to fuck this woman to the point of no return._ The moan that escaped her had his hardening cock twitch towards her body.

"You know I don't want you to stop. But Danny, I need you in me. Yesterday!"

Who was he to deny her? Giving her one more swat, hard, he lifted her up and literally flung her backwards towards the headboard.

Straddling her, he reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out his cuffs.

"Should I be worried Cowboy, that you keep them in your dresser?" She couldn't resist, it was like the more she teased, the better he got.

"Baby Girl, I've waited two years for you so please forgive me if I have the intention of locking you up to get my own way before releasing you. I promise, Lindsay – you'll fucking love it."

_He's cuffing me. Cuffing me and telling me I'll love it. I love it when he drawls out my name in exasperation. I need help. _"I don't know if I can. Danny, please."

He had her hands cuffed around his bedpost, her breasts exposed in the most spectacular way for him to tease.

Pulling her nipple into his mouth, he muffled a groan of his own as he heard her squeal. He hadn't hurt her earlier, but the way he had dragged his teeth over her had left her so sensitive, she couldn't help but cry out.

Having never heard anything so hot, Danny decided to experiment and find something more amazing than Lindsay tied to a bedpost. Not likely, he told himself. Lindsay **screaming **whilst tied to his bedpost however may be an improvement. Sliding his hands down her waist with his non-existent nails had her wriggling like nothing on Earth.

"Ticklish, Baby? You ought to see yourself." The way she was responding to his voice had him melting. "You are absolutely dripping. You're so fucking wet and I _know_ it is for me. You want me so badly. I can tell how close you are."

Wanting him to explain but unable to form a sentence she shook her head to show her confusion.

"Alright, I'll bite. " He smirked at her determination. "Should I just state the obvious or demonstrate?" Running his hand across the taut flesh of her hipbones had her rising up and gasping his name. "I wish you could see yourself. Arching up like a cat? What do you want? Should I keep my hand here?" He continued stroking the flesh, which grew tighter under his touch, and she began to shake.

"Or how about here?" He slid his hands to her inner thighs and watched as she thrust up, his teasing was killing her. She'd rather it was all or nothing. Ok, so that wasn't true but she wanted to come, and she wanted to come _now_.

"How can I get you to fuck me? Really Messer, I am going crazy here. You have me cuffed to a bedpost and I don't think I've ever been so wet in my life. Do something about it." Any demanding she had left disappeared, this was all begging.

Danny on his part felt himself tighten to the point where he thought if he didn't have her now; he'd truly explode. Drawing it out a little more, he moved to stroke her clit in circular motions.

"Danny, please. I need, oh God!" Lindsay's raspy voice was cut off as he finally gave her what she needed. Sliding his cock into her wet centre, he continued to stroke her clit and she instantly fell over the edge. Hands straining above her head, she was bucking up towards him as he remained completely still, letting her ride her orgasm out.

"Shit, you are so fucking tight. Have you any idea how good you feel? Your pussy is clenching my cock in a way I didn't think would ever be possible." He laughed a little, "And we're only just beginning."

She couldn't believe the things his voice was doing to her. Dirty talk was apparently a new favourite as far as she was concerned. Of course it was all enhanced by his mouth brushing against her ear, his stubble scratching her neck and his hot breath… she shuddered and turned her head to face him, her eyes searching his.

Dropping his lips to hers, Danny explored her hot mouth with his tongue, familiarising himself with every groove. Lazily, he pulled back, drawing her lower lip between his teeth and nipping gently. He could feel her begin to tighten around his cock again and squirm slightly.

He pulled himself almost fully out before slowly sliding back into her. Tugging at the cuffs she silently pleaded with him to stop messing around. He continued to repeat the action all the while staring at her.

"Baby Girl, believe me, the only reason I'm going slow is to stop myself from coming instantly, you have no idea what you are doing to me."

Her breath was becoming ragged as she realised that this man wanted her so badly he was having to fight against his urges to satisfy her. _I had him pegged as being a player only interested in his own satisfaction? He's proving me wrong, alright._

"Danny, I'm so close, you can feel it – I know you can. Now please will you just fuck me?"

She was right, he could feel her clenching faster, her chest rising and falling more rapidly and who was he to deny the lady what she wanted?

Pulling out once more, he slammed his cock into her dripping centre, hard. The scream that escaped from her throat had his lower abdomen tighten and he thrust harder. He wanted her hands on him, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to negotiate it but decided to attempt to free her. Holding his weight with his right arm, he slowed his thrusts to reach over to the dresser and grab the key with his left hand. Taking a deep breath, he found the strength to reach up and uncuff one wrist and she snatched the key off of him. Quickly she freed herself and after rubbing each wrist, she wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his neck.

Danny grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his arm, up onto his shoulder to deepen the angle which he was entering her. Lindsay responded by dragging her nails through his hair and pulling him down just enough for her to bury her head into his shoulder. She came screaming as he repeatedly hit her g spot and bit down hard on his shoulder.

It was the bite that tipped Danny over the edge, feeling her grip him with her muscles and her juices leaking down his thighs, he spilled his hot load inside her. Rocking slowly until her orgasm subsided, he untangled himself and lay down beside her, until his breathing was even. Kissing her on the temple, he reached into his dresser, he pulled some clothes out and made his way to the bathroom.

She heard the shower start and closed her eyes, trying to work out how the hell she had got so lucky. She supposed she should probably get home but was too tired to even contemplate moving.

Her eyes jerked open when she felt herself being lifted off the bed. Silently he carried her to the bathroom and stepped into the shower with her. Working his shower gel into a lather, he slowly worked his hands all over her aching body paying particular attention to her shoulders. She loved the fact he could be so gentle just moments after being so rough. Allowing him to roam freely, she relaxed under his touch and inhaled the scent of pine, his scent. He rinsed both of them before switching the shower off and stepping out.

He wrapped her in a towel before himself, he dried off quickly and threw on a pair of boxers he had nabbed earlier. Taking the towel from her, he began to dry her himself, slowly working up her legs. Lindsay on her part closed her eyes and felt herself begin to melt under his touch once more. When he had finished, he pulled a tee shirt over her head carefully and kissed her forehead.

"I'll give you a minute, there's an unopened toothbrush in the cabinet. See you soon." Kissing her once more he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_Guess I'm going nowhere tonight._ Lindsay grinned to herself and started to look for the toothbrush.

Danny lay on his bed, wondering how long it would be before she realised what tee shirt he had pulled over her head and what her reaction would be. She came out of the bathroom, turned off the light and made her way to his bed. Burrowing her way under the covers, she faced him and smiled.

"I gotta say, real cute Danny. Ok I get it – I'm yours!" she kissed him and pulled his shirt over her head throwing at him. He laughed as it landed on his face; it was his college tee with Messer scrawled across the back.

Throwing it to the floor, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn right you are, Baby Girl."

* * *

**A/N **Let me know what you think? Contemplating a new fic so any thoughts on that would be so appreciated.

And **Cass**, my dear - I see your bar and I reckon I raised it? Cookies for you girlie! LOL

Thanks to:

Laurzz

csifan35

Brinchen86

CSINYMinute

afrozenheart412

and everyone else that took time to read and those I didn't PM back earlier, Lots of virtual M&Ms your way. Pxx


End file.
